livedictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Marxam
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Live Dictionary Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Jargon. I love how all of my preview thumbnails failed. Hey, Marxam! You should totally check out my new wiki. It is called Lagberry Gaming Wiki, and you can find the link under my profile on here. Well, catch ya laters, and by the way... YOU'VE JUST BEEN HIT BY A LAGBERRY! ShuShu KitsuneShu 02:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Good news Marxam,Walnut here I got good news I'll be back on live somewhere next month and I want to know everything good and bad okay I will be back on the wiki tomorrow GOOD FORKING GOD MAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! You've missed a bit! If you have skype or anything like that, shoot me a message (I'm on most days after 18:00 EST, name's vamoveo) Marxam,the infamous Dec here sorry that I have to put my message under your's because I have to use my mom's iPad seeing my computer's key bored is jacked which is the 1/3 reasons I'm grounded.But I don't have Skype so yeah,oh and tell shu shu she looks great. Good to know. My Xbox is currently out of commission due to a borked power supply, but I'm curious now, what the hell got you grounded? Response here(if it helps) :Well lets' see first wouldn't clean up my room then low grades in school and finally I accidentally spilled soda on my mom's computer but it only hit the keyboard and not the memory.But I have a lot of questions for you,like how in the hell did you get the nickname repoman? And are you going to repo my brumak? Dec here,if anyone get's this I'll be back on live in about 3 days.